Time
by babaga he who laughs at anime
Summary: NarutoDark Cloud 2 xover. Naruto finds a yellow gemstone in a necklace. Upon picking it up, he is then transported to the kyubbi battle where he decices to change history. Please tell me what you think of my other story ideas as well as review.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun

For Naruto, life was boring. It fell into a routine of get up and meet team while waiting two hours for Kakashi. When he arrives, they go to the hokage tower where he gets his daily concussion and mission from Tsunade. After completing the mission, the team would train 'til seven where they would be allowed to head home. Naruto would then go the ramen stand to eat, whether by his pocket or Iruka's. Then he goes home to think of his life, mainly on what if he had a family.

He just got through the ramen portion of his monotonous day when he saw something glint in the light of the streetlights. He turned and found a big, bright yellow topaz in a necklace lying on the ground.

He picked it up to get a closer look at it when he felt strange sensation all over his body. It felt like he just took a bath in the arctic, but it soon faded and was replaced by a bright flash of blue light. When it died down, he found himself in forest.

"How in the world did this happen?" he asked himself. But he got what he didn't expect, an answer. A loud roar resounded for miles and yells of "The Kyubbi is upon us, get ready for battle!"

Now the roar would draw anyone's attention, but mention of the nine-tailed fox sealed within him made Naruto confused. He went above the tree line and was greeted with the sight of Kyubbi battling Konoha.

"I went back in time? How the in the five villages did that happen!?" Naruto then thought of the stone still in his hand and saw it glowing slightly. "Wait if this is the past; I may be able to change the future for the better (Yes that remark was redundant). But how?" He thought for all of five seconds before he came up with a plan and was about to run when a hand on his shoulder stopped. He turned to see the fourth Hokage, Nobunaga Karazimi.

"You seem to be a bit young to be helping to fight a demon. But we could use the help." He said in a friendly, yet stern tone.

Naruto then just blurted out, "I know a way to repel Kyubbi."

Now Nobunaga was shocked and asked, "What is it?"

"You don't need the details, but I need to get extremely close for it to work." Nobunaga was about to demand that the plan be told, but Naruto then said, "Many lives are going to taken if I don't get there soon."

The fourth sighed, grabbed Naruto, bit his thumb, did some one-handed seals, and said, "Your ride is going to be bumpy, summon!" Nobunaga then slammed his palm on the ground. A familiar plume of smoke appeared, and Naruto found himself and the fourth on the head of Gamabunta, the boss toad.

Gamabunta took one look and figured out he just dropped in a battle bigger than him. He took a long drag from his pipe and asked one thing, "Where to?"

"Kyubbi please." And Gamabunta started hopping as fast as he could. "Okay kid, what is your plan?"

"First I am going to give some background to this. I am from the future and was some how sent back in time to the Kyubbi attack that history said you died in so Kyubbi could be sealed in me, Naruto Uzumaki. I would like to explain to him that he would be sealed if he continued his attack. This will hopefully make him turn back so as to not risk his freedom." And before Nobunaga could comment, they found themselves in front of the demon.

Naruto jumped off the toad, then yelled the loudest he ever had in his life, "Kyubbi of nine tails, cease your attack or you shall be sealed away until your death."

The fox looked down and laughed, "You bluff human. Work on your poker face in death maggot." At that he swung his foot over Naruto and brought it down fast. He then felt his foot being held back from actually hitting the ground. Then he felt a chakra signature that he was greatly familiar with under his paw, his own. He lifted his foot and saw that the boy now engulfed in red chakra and all of his features turned animalistic.

"Kyubbi, this is no bluff, for I am your fate if you continue your attack." Naruto spoke in a deep voice that Kyubbi recognized as his own.

"Fine, I shall leave but under the condition that if I feel anyone from this village whom I feel to be talented enough to be trained by me."

"Seems fair enough." Said Nobunaga after landing next to Naruto. The fox then retreated back to his den somewhere in the mountains of the Fire Nation. "Now that is a sight for sore eyes. Looks like you are going to be very welcome here, huh Naruto." He turned to see Naruto being engulfed in a blue light and just disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Confusion

Naruto looked at his surroundings after the flash of light had faded out. He found himself outside of the ramen stand he was at before he did the time jump, but it seemed more prosperous than it had ever been. He then brushed it off and went inside feeling hungry. He got to the counter and ordered. "Can I have two large bowls of chicken ramen?" he asked.

The current chef turned around and gasped. "Torna, I thought you didn't like ramen."

"I don't know this Torna, but I am Naruto."

"You don't know Torna Karazimi, only heir of the the fourth hokage. He is also more stuck up than any Hyuuga or Uchiha for that reason. Not many like if you haven't already guessed." The man stated.

"What does he look like?"

"Almost exactly like you, the only external differences are you're clothes and the look in your eyes. His are cold and pompous, but yours shine with a kindness that is only seen in a content newborn. Here's your order."

A male voice then sounded from Naruto's right, "Huh, sounds like a prick by my definition. What do you think Monica?" Naruto looked to his right and saw boy his age that had spiky blond hair that stuck out from under his cap with green eyes.

Then another voice further to his right, female this time spoke, "Yeah, he does. But we should be looking for the Sun, Max, not making opinions of other people." Naruto looked over Max to see girl pinkish-red hair, who had eyes to match her hair, in a long braid.

Naruto then thought of what Monica said and found himself confused, so he voiced his thoughts, "But isn't the sun out right now, isn't it?"

Monica then sighed. "That isn't the sun we are looking for. What we are looking for is a large topaz in a necklace."

"You mean one like this?" Naruto pulled the necklace he found earlier out of his pocket. When Max and Monica saw it, their jaws dropped.

"What are the chances of that?" Max said while shocked. He then started to reach for it when Monica's hand stopped him.

"Max, don't touch it. The Sun already found its next master." She said seeing the glow from it. "But how did you come by it?" Naruto then told of what happened in chapter one.

"You already altered the timeline. Great, just great, but did you have any idea what could have happened by doing that?" Monica asked with slight agitation in her voice.

"No, but I am going to find out." Naruto then paid for his ramen and started to walk toward the hokage tower when a fingerless glove caught his shoulder.

"Sorry, but not without us. We are going to see if you are the right kind of person to use that atlamillia. And the Sun has powers different than the other atlamillia, so it could be dangerous if you don't have someone with you." Max stated

"When you put it like that, how could I refuse?" And the trio started toward the tower. On the way, Naruto shot some questions.

"Soooo, where you guys from?"

Monica answered, "We came from a different world than this one. Ours was filled with monsters, magic, and technology."

"You said that there were other atlamillia besides this one, what are they?"

Again Monica answered, "Only three atlamillia have been found and recorded. The first atlamillia is the Moon, which is the sapphire on my glove. Then there is the Earth, which is the stone on Max's necklace. And lastly, there is the Sun."

"What exactly are atlamillia?"

"No one really knows except they can actually bend time and space." Max replied.

"How did you guys get here if you are from a different world?"

"We used a matter transporter made by the top scientist of our world, but we have no clue how to get back or how to contact our world." Max spoke.

"How did the Sun end up here?"

"It reacted oddly when we defeated its last owner and leeched some power from the Moon and the Earth so it could planet jump." Monica stated.

"Well here we are." Naruto stated. The other two then just stared at tower because they found it so… bland. "You coming in or not?"

* * *

Note: I have thought another story for fanfiction.

Idea 4: Naruto DBZ crossover. On the night of the Kyubbi attack, a pod from space smacked the fox across the face. The fourth goes to check it out while the fox is stunned from the blow and finds a young blonde child with a tail. The child wakes up and sees the full moon behind the fox. It then becomes a clash of the titans as we get a giant ape fighting a demon fox until dawn. The ape goes back to being the child. Quickly, the fourth sealed the fox in that child, who gets two changes. The boy gets some whisker marks and his monkey tail turns into an fox tail orange one with a brown tip. This was Naruto.


End file.
